Unknown performers
A list of parts played by various unknown and uncredited actors. One appearance TOS * ** *** Otto ** *** Leonard James Akaar ** *** William B. Harrison ** *** Female Scalosian TNG * ** *** Edo massage girl *** Second Edo massage girl *** Male Edo player *** Male Edo runner *** Female Edo *** Second female Edo *** Fourth female Edo *** Fifth female Edo *** Voice of the Edo God ** *** ''Odin'' crewman ** *** Ian Troi (infant) ** *** Jabez Wilson ** *** Vulcan science division officer ** *** Solari lieutenant ** *** Captain L. Isao Telaka *** [[USS Lantree personnel#Bridge officer|USS Lantree officer]] *** [[USS Lantree personnel#Command division officer|USS Lantree command division officer]] *** Two Darwin scientists *** Six Darwin children *** Command division conn officer ** *** Zegov *** Klingon bridge officer *** Klingon in mess hall ** *** Antican on starbase *** Starbase 173 male computer voice ** *** Hennesey ** *** Female Borg drone *** Male Borg drone *** Six Borg drones ** *** Gosheven (voice) *** Two aides to Gosheven *** Vulcan viola player ** *** Nurse ** *** Quago / Yari *** Paki *** Mintakan girl *** Two female Mintakans *** Two male Mintakans ** *** Rojay ** *** Angosian police officer *** Seven Angosian senators *** Six Angosian soldiers ** *** Female command division officer *** Rutian police officer *** Rutian police officer *** Rutian stunt police officer *** Rutian suspect *** Rutian suspect boy *** Rutian suspect boy *** Male Ansata terrorist ** *** Second fantasy woman ** *** Wright ** *** Fredericks *** Crewman Parker *** Ten Forward waitress ** *** computer voice ** *** Third alien ** *** Antican *** Human woman *** Vulcan woman ** *** Costa *** Lt. jg Myers ** *** Foley ** *** Patti ** *** Connor Rossa *** Moira Rossa ** *** Alfredo Juarez *** Francisca Juarez *** Female holographic dancer ** *** Alien voice *** Nine dead bodies ** *** Marcus ** *** Bajoran girl ** *** Six male Romulan civilians ** *** One female and three male Romulan civilians *** One female and two male Romulan guards ** *** Kamie ** *** Mr. Lane *** Maid *** Five male and seven female literary reception guests *** Female passerby ** *** Buggy driver ** *** Ensign Dern *** Joshua Kelly *** [[USS Yosemite personnel#Yosemite crewmembers|Three Yosemite crewmembers]] ** *** Daniels ** *** Setti ** *** Command division officer *** Humuhumunukunukuapua'a (computer voice) *** Renegade Ferengi ** *** Deadwood prostitute *** Old man *** Piano player *** Three card players ** *** Keith Rocha (image) ** *** M'ret *** Two Romulan aides ** *** Command division lieutenant ** *** Seven Romulan officers ** *** Bajoran security ensign *** Towles *** Torsus *** Borg drone on Ohniaka III ** *** Two Borg drones *** Male crippled Borg drone *** Andrew Powell (voice only) ** *** Boslic woman ** *** Human marauder *** Alien marauder ** *** Male Cairn *** Deanna Troi (infant) ** *** Kes aide #3 *** Kes aide #4 ** *** Female security officer *** Four female and one male Boraalans ** *** Corell ** *** Telak (voice only) *** Native American guard *** Two Tribal Council members ** *** One of the Flappers ** *** First Cardassian officer *** Second Cardassian officer *** Four Juhraya colonists DS9 * ** *** Eight Trill bystanders *** Ferengi waiter ** *** Klaestron bystander ** *** Dabo girl *** Bajoran Mercenary #1 *** Bajoran Mercenary #2 ** *** Two female and four male Wadi ** *** Vulcan girl *** Ferengi businessman ** *** Six male and two female Ennis ** *** Bajoran vendor ** *** Bajoran aide ** *** Melora Pazlar's brother (still picture) ** *** ''Prometheus'' command division officer *** ''Prometheus'' science division officer ** *** Dabo girl ** *** Alien with long face *** Beaked alien *** Female Kellerun scientist *** Female T'Lani scientist *** Male Kellerun scientist *** Two Kellerun soldiers ** *** Female alien colonist *** Female Human Maquis member *** Ferengi waiter *** [[Bok'Nor personnel|Three Cardassian Bok'Nor officers]] *** Three Cardassians on Volan III *** Vulcan colonist ** *** Bolian Maquis *** Female Maquis alien *** Klingon Maquis *** Six Human Maquis members *** Three Volan III colonists ** *** ''Defiant'' helmsman ** *** Trill doctor *** Male Trill nurse ** *** Alexander Rozhenko (still picture) *** Bajoran monk *** Dabo girl *** Holographic Trill *** Klingon warrior *** Pakled ** *** [[Unnamed Starfleet personnel (future)#Defiant Bridge officer|Female Defiant bridge officer]] *** Vulcan ensign ** *** Hairless pink alien ** *** Female Vulcan science officer *** The reptilian alien ** *** Dabo girl ** *** Bolian woman ** *** Klingon on Ajilon Prime ** *** Risian masseuse ** *** Mera ** *** Falcon's girl ** *** Trill woman on Gaia ** *** Dabo girl ** *** [[Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel#Defiant Vulcan|Vulcan Defiant crewman]] ** *** Risian woman ** *** Young Kira Nerys ** *** Female Vulcan cadet ** *** The two bodyguards *** Thirteen casino patrons *** Six waitresses ** *** The twelve unnamed people in Luther Sloan's memory ** *** Female farewell party guest VOY * ** *** Three female and one male Sikarian ** *** Three female Vikings *** Six male Vikings ** *** Female kissing crewmember ** *** Valek *** Loran ** *** Kazon barkeeper *** Two Kazon guards ** *** Frank Darwin ** *** Pablo Baytart (voice only) ** *** The baby Naomi Wildman ** *** Lishan *** Vareth ** *** Male Mikhal traveler *** Two bar aliens ** *** Crewman Gennaro (voice only) ** *** Kyrian commando *** Tedran's accompice *** Tortured Kyrian ** *** The Ogre of Fire (voice only) ** *** Assimilated Bajoran officer *** Assimilated Romulan *** Assimilated Voth ** *** Three male and six female Brenari ** *** Boslic woman *** Voth *** Four different aliens ** *** Old Nakan colonist *** Bathar ** *** Unnamed ensign ** *** Four children ** *** Three Ledosian scientists *** Two male Ventu *** Ventu woman ** *** Female Vulcan cadet *** Male Vulcan cadet *** Nine male and female cadets *** Female Vulcan science division officer ENT * ** *** Two Starfleet Medical surgeons ** *** Vulcan officer ** *** Dee'Ahn's species bar visitor *** Kreetassan bar visitor *** Four male alien bar visitors ** *** Dee'Ahn's species prisoner *** Two Enolian prisoners *** Two alien prisoners ** *** Alien slave girl with pointed ears ** *** Solin ** *** Corporal Kelly (voice) ** *** Jaya *** Earth Starfleet brig guard *** Tellarite Slave Trader *** R. Azar *** Augment #1 (at least one appearance) *** Augment #3 (at least one appearance) ** *** Corporal Askwith *** Female medical officer *** Male Vulcan at embassy *** Nine Humans at Earth embassy *** Female science division officer *** Three operations division officers ** *** Vulcan High Command member *** Vulcan Syrrannite ** *** Andorian operator *** Vulcan sublieutenant ** *** MACO ** *** Female MACO corporal Films * ''Star Trek'' films ** ***Two Andorian officers ***Betelgeusian science officer ***Two native American officers ***Science division crewman ***Engineering crewman ***Rhaandarite crewman ***Saurian engineer ***Two Zaranite officers ** ***Two Vulcan Federation Councilors ** ***Romulan corpse ** ***Lieutenant Lopez ***Assimilated operations officer ***Bolian Engineer ***Starfleet guard #5 ***Starfleet guard #6 ***Starfleet guard #7 ***Starfleet guard #8 ***Starfleet guard #9 ***Starfleet guard #10 ***Bridge lieutenant * ***Female Vulcan engineer ***Vulcan in dress uniform ***Female Trill officer ***Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #3 ***Duck Blind Starfleet crewman #5 ***Three security away team officers ** ***Shinzon as a boy ***Five wedding band members ***Thirty-one Romulan senators ***Two Romulan senate guards ** *** as a baby Recurring characters TOS * Bobby in: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Lewis in: ** ** ** ** ** ** *Osborne in: ** ** ** TNG * Alfonse Pacelli in ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Crewman Burton in ** ** ** ** * Ensign Hoy in ** ** ** ** *Female operations ensign in ** ** ** *Female relief ops ensign in ** ** ** ** ** *Medical technician in ** ** *Conn ensign in ** ** * Skull faced opponent in ** ** *Glinn Tajor in ** ** *Devidian man in ** ** *Four Borg drones in ** ** *One female and three male Romulan civilians in ** ** DS9 * Bajoran woman in ** ** * Bolian waiter in several episodes * Bolian command division officer in ** ** ** * Buck-toothed alien in ** ** * Command division ensign in several episodes * Dabo girl in several episodes * Etheria in: ** ** * Glidia in: ** ** * Human Maquis member in ** ** *Kressari in ** ** ** * Midia in: ** ** * Operations division ensign in several episodes * Ralidia in: ** ** * Four of Vic's Lounge band members in: ** ** * The yellow-skinned dabo girl in: ** ** ** ** ** ** * Male Romulan prisoner in ** ** VOY * Ensign Murphy in ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Command division ensign in ** ** ** * Female transporter chief in ** ** * Holographic alien waiter in ** ** ** ENT * MACO in ** ** ** ** * MACO in ** ** ** ** (as mirror universe MACO) * MACO in ** ** * MACO in ** ** (as mirror universe MACO) * Two Vulcan Syrrannites in ** ** * Vulcan commando (voice) in ** ** * Vulcan High Command member in ** ** Films :None yet... See also * List of unknown performers in different roles Category:Performers Category:TOS performers Category:TNG performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers Category:Movies performers